


let's be alone together

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars- All media types
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Fingering, M/M, Rough Sex, Submissive Luke, dominant han, sort of near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke wants to try something new in bed, but it takes a little work from Han to get him to actually do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's be alone together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry. i haven't written daddy kink or smut in a little while and i was craving it so here we are also submissive luke is everything. kudos + comments = happy author :) (title is from alone together by fall out boy)

They're laying in bed, and Luke is pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to Han’s throat while he musters up the courage to ask. It's something he's wanted for a while, but he's terrified to bring it up, he's afraid that Han will find him disgusting and break up with him on the spot. He does it anyway, though. 

“Hey, Han, can I ask you something?” he asks against the older man’s neck. 

“Yeah, Luke. Anything.” 

Luke hides his face in Han’s neck and shoulders. “I- I’ve been thinking. And I want to try something. In bed.” 

Han sucks in a deep breath. He’s all for experimenting in bed, honest, he just has to prepare himself for whatever could possibly come out of Luke’s mouth. “Yeah?” 

“Could I, uh, could I call you ‘daddy’?” 

The word hits Han like Chewbacca just punched him in the stomach. He groans, turning his head so he can look at Luke. The boy is blushing like mad. “You’re gonna be the death of me,” Han admits, kissing Luke firmly. Luke’s hands wrap around Han’s neck on instinct, pulling him closer. 

Luke pulls back for a second. “So, is that a yes?” Han pretends to think for a moment, and places a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips. 

“Hell yeah.” 

The share languid kisses for a while after that, but Luke doesn't try it, which surprises Han. He doesn't say anything, though, and they both fall asleep, tangled together on the bed. 

When Han wakes up the next morning, Luke is already gone. He’s probably up fixing something or cooking breakfast, and Han wants to find him. The kid avoids him for a few hours somehow, and it's frustrating Han to no end. When he finally finds him, sitting with a wrench in his hand, he almost whoops in triumph. 

Luke puts the wrench down after a while, gets up and walks down the hallway and Han jumps out in front of him, slamming him against a wall. The boy’s eyes go wide and he lets out a huff of surprised air. Before he can protest or say anything, Han’s mouth is on his, kissing any coherent thoughts out of him. 

“Where. The hell. Have. You. Been?” Han asks, pausing in between words to kiss Luke. “Have you been avoiding me?” 

The sheepish glance that Luke throws to the floor gives Han his answer, but he wants to hear Luke say it. “I asked you a question, Luke.” 

Luke still won't look at him, but he nods slightly and mumbles out a “Yes.” Han shakes his head, grabbing the boy’s chin with his hand and forcing eye contact. 

“I didn't hear you.” 

“Yes. Yes, I was avoiding you,” Luke admits, his voice coming out weak and timid. Han smiles darkly, kissing Luke harder and harder until the blonde’s legs almost give out underneath him. “I- I’m sorry.” 

Han attaches his mouth to Luke’s neck, biting and sucking everywhere. He remembers something from the night before, something that he honestly couldn't stop thinking about. “I’m sorry, _what_?” he asks. It takes Luke a second to catch on, but when he does, he lets out a whimper that Han swears echoes down the hallway. 

“I’m sorry for avoiding you today, daddy,” Luke apologizes, fixing Han with his best innocent look. Han sees right through it, though, and shakes his head softly. 

“Oh, you will be,” Han states, grabbing onto Luke’s hand and dragging him to their bedroom. The second the door is shut and locked, Luke is sinking to his knees, palming carefully at the bulge in Han’s pants. Han’s hips buck just a little, and Luke smirks, undoing them and pulling them down his thighs. The older man sighs with relief as his cock springs free, and Luke grabs it, running his hand experimentally down the length of it. 

“Kid,” Han grits out, reaching down and tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair. Luke whimpers and opens his mouth, but doesn't move his head. Han smirks at this, pulling the boy’s head closer to him. He sticks his tongue out and licks around the top of Han’s cock, dipping inside the little divot at the tip just the way Han likes. Han’s hips snap forward, sending his dick further into Luke’s mouth. The younger man accepts his role and locks his hands behind his back, opening his mouth and throat and letting Han be in complete control. 

The hand in Luke’s hair tightens as Han’s pace speeds up, fucking Luke’s mouth in earnest now. The blonde is moaning and whimpering around his dick, and the vibrations are going to send him over the edge too soon if he doesn't watch it. When the feeling almost gets to be too much, Han pulls Luke off of him, and Luke whines at the loss. 

“Fuckin’ needy little thing, aren't you?” Han laughs, pulling Luke up to his feet. Luke goes to kiss him, but Han holds him back, pushing him onto the bed. He uses the free seconds to pull off his pants and underwear, taking his shirt off too as an afterthought. The younger man strips just as quickly and then automatically gets into the position he knows Han will want him in: on all fours, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air. “God, Luke, you're such a good boy,” he groans, running a hand over Luke’s ass. “When you want something, anyway.” And he brings his hand down in a soft smack. 

Luke groans into the pillow, pushing his hips back and exposing himself further. “Daddy,” he whines, the word coming out almost like a whisper. Han pauses with the lube in his hand, ready to squeeze some onto his fingers. 

“Yeah, baby? What do you want daddy to do?” Han teases, costing his fingers in lube and putting the container back. Luke blushes, but Han doesn't really see it from his position in the bed. 

“I- I want your fingers,” Luke says, his voice shaky. “And then, I want- I want you to fuck me. Just like this. Please, daddy? Will you?” 

Han barely contains his moan and shoves one finger into Luke. The boy whines and pushes back against it, impatient. The older man thrusts the finger a few times and then adds another. He makes sure to brush against Luke’s prostate with every few strokes, and Luke is whimpering and moaning, falling apart beneath him. 

“More, please, please,” Luke gets out before he moans again, slamming his face into the pillow. Han adds a third finger and Luke cries out so loud that Han hears it, even through the pillow. The kid is so damn _responsive_ and Han fucking loves it. He reaches around and tweaks a nipple, and Luke gasps. “Oh,” he laughs. “Do that again, please.” So Han does, pinching and rolling the nub between his fingers before switching to the other, keeping his three fingers from his other hand moving inside Luke the whole time. 

Not much longer after that, Luke cries out. “D- daddy! I’m gonna-” but Han pulls his fingers out and sits back, stopping the younger man’s impending orgasm in its tracks. Luke screams, canting his hips backwards, trying to get something inside him again. He needs to be filled, he needs release, and Han will give it to him. Just not quite yet. 

“Luke. Do you want to come now, or do you want me to fuck you?” 

Luke looks like he's about to explode. “Want you to fuck me, please, daddy. Need you so bad, please,” He cries. Han looks at him, coating his dick with lube. When he's satisfied with his slickness, he goes back to focusing on Luke. With a firm grip on the younger man’s hips, Han lines himself up and pushes in, all the way to the hilt. 

“Fuck, yes,” Luke breathes, shoving his hips back against Han. The older man starts thrusting quickly, the skin-on-skin sound spurring him on. 

Han notices the way the rougher treatment makes Luke breathe much heavier and moan a lot more. “Damn, baby, you really like it when I fuck you rough, don't you?” 

Luke nods frantically. “Yes, daddy, harder, please, I can take it,” he begs and Han complies. His thrusts become almost animalistic, his grip on Luke’s hips strong enough to bruise, and Luke loves every second of it. Almost everything coming out of Luke’s mouth at this point is mumbled nonsense, but every now and then there's a coherent string of _fuck yes, daddy, don't stop, so close, please_. Han knows he's not gonna last long with the way Luke is babbling and moaning and clenching around him, so he wraps his hand around and tugs on Luke’s cock roughly. 

Luke lets out an almost-scream, coming all over Han’s hand and the sheets below him, his muscles spasming and clenching around Han’s cock. There's a low grunt from Han when he comes, burying himself in Luke until it's over. He pulls out soon after, and he grabs the younger man, wrapping him up in his arms. Luke’s exhausted, his face is covered in sweat and his hair is plastered to his forehead, but he smiles at Han. 

“You alright?” Han asks, pressing a loving kiss to the boy’s nose. 

“Yeah, I’m amazing,” Luke replies, snuggling into Han’s chest. He's almost asleep when he hears Han whisper. 

“Yeah, you really are.”


End file.
